


My Humblest Desire

by blackstyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, dancing together in a formal setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx
Summary: When Noctis thought of Gladio, he thought of him as being noble. He was proud of his work and his family, trying his hardest to protect the people around him the best he could. As for Prompto, he was joyful, radiating such sweetness and happiness it was infectious to the people coming in close range of his giddy self.And then there was Ignis. Thinking of Ignis made Noctis think of home.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	My Humblest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thanks to [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/pseuds/Dark_Ruby_Regalia)
> 
> This is for [gay-theprayaway](https://gay-theprayaway.tumblr.com/)

The heat in Noctis’ office was unbearable despite the cool stone tiles and the setting sun. The four of them had been sitting here since morning, the only break a quick meal Ignis had insisted on. It was in this short time, sitting with a bowl of Ignis’ delicious creation between Prompto, Gladio and Ignis, Noctis felt his most authentic self. No protocol to follow, no expectations to fulfill, no political duties looming over them. He needed these moments amid his responsibilities to bridge the connection between his old self and the one he now constantly faced when he looked in the mirror. Just as a reminder how he didn’t lose himself completely while a new side of him was slowly emerging. 

Yet, as much as he loved holding onto these memories, he knew he needed to keep going onward. It was his obligation as king. While he inherited the title with the passing of his father, everyone around him agreed it was time to herald the start of his reign with festivities. Noctis’ first cautious objections were soon quelled when his friends assured him Insomnia needed a light of hope. Everyone was out there doing their best to rebuild their homes and while the sun was high up in the sky again, it couldn’t chase all the darkness away. 

Invitations were sent out to as many people as the Citadel could bid welcome, as well as to any suitable future bride. While they were discussing the details of the coronation day, the protocol and customs of House Lucis, Ignis was the one breaching the subject of marriage. 

“A King needs a spouse.” Those were Ignis’ words, making Noctis inhale sharply through his mouth and hold his breath for a moment. Cor was there as well as Monica and Gladio. None of them looked at him except for Ignis, an unreadable expression on his face. The atmosphere during the council leading to this moment had been palpable, a sense of uncertainty so thick it nearly choked Noctis. 

A year had passed since their hard earned triumph. A year he was granted to settle into this position, for him to get used to the heaviness of his decisions and also what was asked of him. Looking back it didn’t feel as if it was enough. He thought back to missed opportunities and long kept secrets and now there was no time to rectify his mistakes. 

“You look like you already made a list,” Noctis finally said and reached for the sheet of paper Ignis handed over. None of the names sparked recognition for Noctis, but he believed Ignis had put thought into his selection. 

“There is no need to make rash decisions,” Ignis explained as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. But a decision had to be made, the implication was undeniable. 

Now, with the date for the festivities in sight, still none of them pressured him into making a decision, although the issue was clearly on their minds. Just like it had been for him since the matter was brought up. So to him it wasn’t surprising it was the last point on their schedule for the night. 

“The first representatives will arrive in the morning. Accommodations have been arranged. Do you have any preferences in regards to how you want to meet your suitresses prior to the ball?”

In the corner of the room the sliding of names and tables for the seating chart had stopped and Noctis could feel Gladio’s and Prompto’s eyes on him. Noctis dragged his gaze from the document in front of him to look up at Ignis. To Noctis' surprise, apparently even Ignis wasn’t immune to the heat. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and another button popped open, exposing his pale skin. 

Ignis took Noctis’ silence as a sign to elucidate his question. “A walk would do nicely. Or showing them the construction sites. It’d do well getting acquainted with the ladies on the days leading up to the ball. It might help making a suitable choice.” 

Of course Noctis heard Ignis speaking, his voice so distinct it would always find a way to him. However, this time he got a bit distracted by the skull pendant -- made from blackstone ore -- dangling from Ignis’ neck. Noctis watched it rise and fall with his even breathing, the tiny bead falling into the shadow of his collar whenever Ignis exhaled. It was strangely alluring, as if the skull was beckoning Noctis to share a secret. And Noctis had to restrain himself from leaning in. 

“You okay, Noct?” 

“Mh?” Slowly, Noctis’ gaze wandered from the little bead to Ignis’ lips and stopped at his eyes. He could hear Prompto snickering and Gladio unsuccessfully trying to turn his laugh into a cough, making him feel as if he just missed a joke.

“As I was saying, having a short conversation on the day of their arrival to find some common interest might give you an idea which activities seem appropriate. But you probably shouldn’t make any more decisions tonight. It is getting late and we all need some rest.” 

In silent agreement Gladio and Prompto got to their feet, leaving their work to be continued come morning. As for Noctis, he stayed in his seat and watched the other two waving their goodbyes while Ignis slowly gathered his papers, waiting for the soft click of the door before he said, “You seem awfully quiet. Anything in particular on your mind?”

“Construction plans, reinforcing our defense, picking a stranger for my future bride. The usual,” Noctis said as a tired smile tugged on his lips. It was the first time he actually voiced his biggest concern in regards to choosing a bride. Despite the years apart, Noctis had known Luna. They had stayed in touch after his time in Tenebrae. Now he was looking at names he thought vaguely familiar but couldn’t even put a face to them. He would have loved talking to his father, asking if it had been the same with him and his mother. Did he choose a stranger as well who he eventually fell in love with or was he allowed to let his heart decide? Noctis wished for the latter, but if that was the case it meant another choice had been taken from him. Pouring his heart out didn’t solve his problems, but his words had a mind of their own in Ignis’ comforting presence. 

“I know it is asked of me, but I feel as if I’m not ready. It is one thing following your heart’s desire--”

“Then what is it your heart desires?” Ignis, uncharacteristically, interrupted him. 

The answer was right there, he could see it in Ignis’ face set aflame by the light of the setting sun, the way he sat on the edge of his seat. But words failed him and so he shook his head. 

“I don’t know. I probably should.” 

For a moment they sat in silence and Noctis appreciated the company, Ignis one of the few people he could endure spending time with in silence. He had half a mind asking him to stay just for a bit longer when he found him slowly getting to his feet.

“You know where to find me when you need anything.” Usually, with something said too many times, it would lose its meaning. With Ignis it was different. Whenever he repeated these words they became more valuable to Noctis. While he had thought of Ignis as overbearing at the beginning of their path, he now realized he cared too much and too deeply. Even if sometimes the only way he could show it was with another plate of freshly baked goods. 

“Good night, Specs.” Noctis relished the tiny smile the nickname elicited. He would still think about it after night took over while he sat at his desk, keeping his mind away from a burden he wasn’t ready to take on. 

~

Come morning, Noctis was late as per usual. He was getting too old to pull the sheets over his head to avoid the outside world, but sometimes it was nice to pretend he could. Now he would need to come up with better excuses for why he was running late. He could already imagine Gladio’s disapproving stare, the mischievous smile on Prompto’s face, and the disappointed sigh from Ignis. The disappointment always weighed the heaviest on Noctis. However, when he opened his door to rush to the others, he found Prompto and Gladio standing a couple of steps away. Gladio was fixing Prompto’s jacket, which Prompto endured patiently.

“I’m not saying he shouldn’t get married.” It was Prompto speaking, and Noctis quickly closed the door to a crack so he still could listen. “All I’m saying is he should be allowed to have more time. Figuring out what he wants, you know? Like we all could.”

“You don’t have to tell me that. Maybe it is the right push, though.” 

“If not we have to push him in the right direction.” 

Noctis didn’t catch the rest as they continued on their way, but he no longer felt as though his feelings were so unreasonable anymore. Marrying a stranger was his duty as king, but a tiny part of him felt as if he’d sacrificed enough for his people.

~

Noctis nearly got lost in the sparkling shine of the ballroom chandelier. It almost looked the same as the one that had been destroyed during the Niflheim attacks over ten years ago. In fact, everything they had rebuilt was an exact copy of the lost pieces. It gave the perfect illusion of nothing being amiss. Noctis even expected to find his father among the other guests. But he wouldn’t. No doors would be opened to announce the arrival of the King of Lucis because the King was already here. 

Noctis had spent the days leading up to his ascension getting to know the suitresses, which was an impossible ordeal giving the time frame they had. Most of these moments they were accompanied by their entourage, making it difficult to exchange anything but small talk. When asked how he liked the women so far, all he could say was he thought of them as being nice. And to him nice was just an empty word, reserved for someone he had nothing to say about. When he thought of Gladio, he thought of him as being noble. He was proud of his work and his family, trying his hardest to protect the people around him the best he could. As for Prompto, he was joyful, radiating such sweetness and happiness it was infectious to the people coming in close range of his giddy self. And then there was Ignis. Thinking of Ignis made Noctis think of home. He was such a constant in his life that the idea of him not being there left a gap inside Noctis that couldn’t be filled.

“Where is he?” Noctis said under his breath, eyes roaming over the room in search for Ignis. And then he found him, standing on the other side of the dance floor talking to the mayor of Altissia. He was dressed in his advisor robe instead of his Kingsglaive garb, an attire Noctis had never seen him wear before which was quite a shame. He had already noticed some of the guests looking at Ignis, intrigued by the black tight fitting pants and knee high boots embellished with golden ornamental seams, just like the tailcoat which highlighted his narrow waist. Then there was his hair…

“People are getting impatient.” 

Noctis flinched as he heard Prompto’s voice so close, feeling as if he was caught in a forbidden act.

“I’ve danced all night. They can give me a break,” Noctis said, his heart in his throat. 

“It’s not only the people who are waiting, but your future spouse as well.” As Gladio joined them, he handed each of them a glass of wine. 

Noctis didn’t need another reminder. All three ladies had bestowed their attention solely on him, alternating between dancing, small talk, or complimenting him. After all, Noctis would choose his future wife by the end of the night. The severity of this unavoidable truth hit him completely unexpected, knocking nearly all air out of his lungs.

“I...I need to talk to Specs.”

“What? Getting some last minute dance instructions?” Gladio grunted, but Noctis didn’t miss the look he gave Prompto. “I think you did good tonight. After all it was Iggy who taught you how to dance. Remember that, Prompto? He made us come with him and while these two whirled around the dance floor we were tripping over each other’s feet.”

Sighing sadly, Prompto said, “And my big toe has never been the same since.” He completely ignored Gladio’s glare.

Noctis could tell his friends were trying to lift him up, sensing his uneasiness. This whole night was supposed to be a joyous occasion after being in the dark for so long, but to Noctis it felt like falling into an abyss. 

“I mean it. I have to speak to him.” Noctis’ eyes wandered back to Ignis’ figure across the room, ignoring the longing glances cast his way. 

Despite the music and the buzz of conversation around him, Noctis still recognized Cor’s steps approaching them. “If you don’t make a decision soon your guests might think you play them for fools.” Cor ripped Noctis out of his musings and when he turned to the leader of his Crownsguard he found him looking at Ignis as well. 

“Not before…”

“All right, Noct, we got it,” Prompto interrupted as he placed a hand on his right shoulder, giving him the tiniest push forward. “You go take Ignis for a spin so you guys can talk and Cor, Gladio, and I will do the diversion.” 

“Diversion?”

“What Prompto probably wants to say is, I just got dragged into whatever your friends are planning and have to ask one of your suitresses for a dance.” Cor didn’t seem happy, but he didn’t seem reluctant either. 

“Exactly. Plus, you’re the King. No one can tell you who you can and cannot dance with, right?” 

“But…”

“Thank us later.” This was Gladio’s voice coming from behind Noctis just as he settled his big hand on his right shoulder. 

“What did you say?” Noctis craned his neck to look at Gladio who gave him a big, toothy smile.

“Think about it later. This is your night and you can do as you please.” 

Noctis was certain this was not what Gladio said at first, yet he didn’t have time for further ruminations. They were urging him to take the first step. Then another one. The third step Noctis took on his own. By the fourth step people were looking at him expectantly. When he took the fifth step he finally started breathing again. As he took the sixth step Ignis noticed the hushed voices as well and followed the mayor’s eyes to see the reason behind the change in the air. The moment Ignis’ questioning eyes settled on Noctis he took his seventh step. So close and still too far away. With the eighth step the conversations around Noctis picked up again as the other three had approached their dancing partners and led them onto the dance floor. 

One shaky foot in front of the other and then he finally stood in front of Ignis. The need to talk to him had been overwhelming and now that he was right in front of him he was at a loss for words. A surge of emotions washed over him, making it impossible for Noctis to look Ignis in the eye. Instead he honoured tradition and took a deep bow before asking, “Lord Scientia, may I have this dance?” 

The black tiles of the dance floor were so polished, he could see the reflection of the ceiling and chandelier. But he could also see the confused expression on Ignis’ face as he looked down at Noctis. His hands were getting sweaty with each second that passed by while he awaited Ignis’ answer. 

“It would be my pleasure, your Majesty.” 

To Noctis the whole world came to a halt the moment he extended Ignis his hand and it only started spinning again when Ignis placed his gloved hand in his own. 

People were already on the dance floor, swaying along to the melody. When Noctis looked at the couples, he didn’t know how to merge into the crowd and so he turned to Ignis. “Can you take the lead?”

“Of course.” Ignis’ hot breath kissed Noctis’ temple as he brought them into position and with one swift motion they were moving along with everybody else. Despite the bodies around them, Noctis was engulfed utterly and completely by Ignis. His scent, layered with his Eau de Cologne, filled his nose, the warmth of his body seeping into his own, his strong body guiding him over the polished dance floor. Every inch of Ignis was so familiar to Noctis and yet this moment he felt completely new to him. Of course he had seen Ignis without glasses before, but in this moment it was hard for Noctis to tear his eyes away. 

“You certainly didn’t ask for this dance only to look at me,” Ignis teased, feet gracefully taking them around in circles. “How can I be of service?”

Noctis felt caught when Ignis called him out for staring, but he didn’t look away either. 

“I…” Noctis trailed off, uncertain where to start. And then, “I don’t want to marry any of them.” 

Noctis expected a lecture about the future of Insomnia, about past Kings and the sacrifices they had made. Despite Ignis being the one bringing the matter up at first, he constantly kept his personal opinion out of their conversations no matter how hard Noctis pushed. If it wasn’t one of the canned replies about duty and protocol, it was silence. At this moment, however, he didn’t turn to his advisor for help. He needed his friend, the person who had been willing to sacrifice his own life to protect Noctis. 

“If this is your final decision, you might want to think about a reasoning behind why you see none of these women as your future bride.”

“What? No ‘consider the future of your realm’ or ‘there will be dire consequences’ talk?” 

“I have been trying to get you to eat your vegetables for years. I don’t have any illusions of having a say in that one.” 

With Ignis, Noctis could never be sure if he wanted to be funny or not, but this comparison made him giggle. “True. I still hope you can guide me through this. Like you always have.”

“And always will.” Such simple words, and Noctis was overcome with emotions, unable to name them despite the familiar feeling. 

“I guess I never thanked you.” 

“What for?” The genuine curiosity in Ignis’ voice pained Noctis, making him realize how rarely he showed his appreciation for the people around him. 

“Where to start?”

“Ah, the beginning always seems good.” 

The music was still playing, but Noctis was sure it was a different tune by now. So they kept moving, which gave him time to think back to the beginning, as Ignis suggested. To the beginning of their companionship, making Ignis the first friend Noctis ever had. What was born out of duty slowly became a strong bond, so much so the two of them were soon inseparable. When Noctis finally outsmarted Gladio in training, he told Ignis first. After he followed Iris and left the Citadel unsupervised, stepping up for her and getting rebuked for it, Ignis was the only one he had shared it with.

Remembering all these moments they had together, he even recalled how Ignis was the first one Noctis ever gifted flowers to. A bouquet of wildflowers which grew all around the Citadel, picked during one of his strolls, or the rooftop garden. When Ignis asked what caused this unexpected gift, a ghost of a smile dancing around the corner of his lips, Noctis just shrugged nonchalantly. He couldn’t put in words why he wanted to do this for Ignis, but seeing the surprise on his face was more than rewarding. It was a picture Noctis occasionally conjured up at night when the nightmares had felt too severe to fight off on his own. 

Somewhere down the road, however, they grew apart. Even now, all these years later, the reasons were unfathomable. Just that he made it incredibly hard for Ignis to fulfill his duties, always doing the opposite of what was asked of him. Noctis remembered the day of his finals, seeing his father walking on a cane, the emotions it evoked in him and how Ignis had been on the receiving end of his bottled up anger. It never occurred to him how much he put on Ignis, how much Ignis endured. In that moment, Ignis was the first who saw Noctis break under the pressure, under the knowledge of what it meant for him to become King. Of the fear he carried in his heart of losing his father. 

It was Ignis’ strength carrying them up until this point, his determination to see Noctis living to become the new King to Insomnia. Always by his side.

“It has always been you.” Noctis felt breathless, the realisation of his own words nearly choking him. Looking at all the pieces, all these tiny moments in time, putting them into one big picture and it all seemed so obvious. Elation spread through Noctis’ entire body, catching them when there was the tiniest falter in Ignis’ steps.

“Say that again?” Uncertainty and vulnerability in Ignis’ question were barely audible. But Noctis was willing to soothe Ignis’ troubled mind. 

“The reason why I gifted you flowers, why I tried to cook and failed miserably, why I always strived to be a better version of myself, and why I don’t want to marry any of these women -- is you.” Noctis couldn’t get his words out fast enough, afraid they were running out of time. 

“Noct…”

“Please, Ignis, hear me out. You can tell me all this is in vain once I’m finished, but I need you to know.” 

He watched Ignis pressing his lips together, making him remember another shared memory. A moment he would never forget, when he felt those plush lips against his own for the first time.

For days Noctis had been watching Ignis, his eyes constantly drawn to the perfectly shaped cupid bow whenever Ignis spoke or smiled or tasted one of his creations. Until savouring him with his eyes stopped being enough. He didn’t dare explore the meaning for such a need. All he remembered was asking Ignis if he could give him another lesson, telling him with flushed cheeks and rabbiting heart how he was still unkissed. Back then he didn’t understand why Ignis’ usually steady hands were trembling as he framed Noctis’ face. Or why Ignis took a moment roaming his eyes over Noctis’ features as he caressed his bottom lip with his thumb.

“You were my first kiss.” 

A faint blush graced Ignis’ cheeks, eyes steady on Noctis. “You remember?”

“Of course I do. After all, I asked you to.”

“Another lesson, as you called it,” Ignis remembered. 

“You were the only person who could chase those nightmares away after the Marilith attack.”

“I’ve seen you at your worst before.” 

“Only because I wanted you to. You never judged me.” 

The dance was slowly coming to an end and Noctis knew he had to seize the moment, hoping Ignis wouldn’t judge him for what he was about to do. His fingers entwined with the soft hair at the base of Ignis’ nape as he leaned closer and placed his lips gently against Ignis’, a hesitant request and confession for everyone to see. There was no immediate reaction and for a moment Noctis feared the worst, for him to be too late, when he felt those pliant lips reciprocating. A tiny nip on his upper lip, a relieved sigh against his mouth and then Noctis got lost in an emerald sea as Ignis rested his forehead against his own. 

~

_Three months later._

“An official announcement had been sent to the public, followed by another soon after, saying the royal couple will be available for a statement in two weeks time. Upon being asked for a comment on this unexpected news, the three suitresses responded with nothing but praises and benevolence sending their best wishes to the betrothed.”

Noctis cracked an eye open from his spot on Ignis’ chest. “Sounds like they’re taking it well.”

“All thanks to your charm,” Ignis said as he put his phone back down on the nightstand. The dark sheets slipping down to reveal a very enticing hipbone, catching Noctis’ attention.

“And yours. Maybe we can agree it was our combined powers once again turning the tide.” 

Noctis thought back to the long conversation they had after the ball had ended, the fear of facing the young women and their reaction. He was surprised all the more when all three of them expressed their relief and happiness for the change of plans.

Noctis indulged himself by taking his time in the morning to explore Ignis’ body anew, always discovering a new sensitive spot that caught his eye. Today, his fingers sent out to examine the soft skin the sheets had uncovered. Trailing down from the skull resting between Ignis’ collarbones to his sternum, eyes absorbing the little reactions his touch elicited the further down he went. 

“Remind me, Noct, have you expressed your gratitude to me properly after the ball?” 

Goosebumps spread over Ignis’ soft skin as Noctis’ fingers wandered from freckle to freckle, lower and lower he went. 

“I think I already thanked you for a couple things, but I might think of another way to do so.”

Noctis felt the tiniest shudder under his touch as he let his fingertips ghost along Ignis’ navel. 

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, let me see.” And with that, he reached for the covers and pulled them over their heads to demonstrate just how deep his gratitude ran.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to this fandom and I hope it won't be the last. Thank you so much for taking the time reading and maybe finding some nice words ♥


End file.
